Vector Magic
|rōmaji = Bekutoru Mahō (Han'ei) |type = Caster Magic |user = Shōjirō Kusaka}} Vector Magic ( ), Bekutoru Majikku lit. Reflection: One-Way Road '') is an extremely powerful and extremely difficult form of Caster Magic used by Wizard Saint Shōjirō Kusaka. Description Vector Magic is a form of exceptionally powerful Caster Magic that very few modern wizards have any actual knowledge of — this isn't due to it being a Lost Magic, a common belief that couldn't be further from the truth; Vector Magic is just simply that hard to actually use, let alone master, but this causes its rarity to be comparable to that of many forms of Lost Magic. As the name of this magic would imply, it allows its users to manipulate Euclidean vectors, which are used to represent physical quantities that have both magnitude and direction. This magic, befitting its rarity, very few can use this magic, many of those solely use this magic as many of its requirements are rather bothersome so many; such requirements include the inability to utilize another magic while using this one, unless the users has the highest degree of mastery over it, a feat many conclude to be nearly impossible. In order for a user of this magic who is also able to use other magic's to use this one they must first nullify any usage of their other magic before being able to even produce the invisible barrier of this magic. When activating Vector Magic, the caster focuses the magical energies that dwell throughout their frame intently, projecting them outwards ever-so-slightly with the user's energies superimposing themselves over the wielder of this magic's body, acting as an invisible armor composed entirely of arcane power of sorts which is compressed upon their frame. This invisible armor allows the caster to instantly induce the fusion of eternano ambient within the atmosphere and the magical energy that makes up the defense shrouding their frame - however, instead of the usual activation methods of magic, Vector Magic allows the caster to, well, affect vectors, which are a quantity having direction as well as magnitude, especially as determining the position of one point in space relative to another; specifically, and thus constant fusion of the magical energies that compose the invisible armor and stray eternano, the caster modify the vector values of anything that they come into contact with - however, their control over vectors is mainly in regards to Euclidean vectors, which are used to represent physical quantities that have both magnitude and direction. As long as "something goes somewhere" and energy combination is in play, with Vector Magic, the caster can induce a similar effect. Vector Magic is a naturally defensive type of magic that offers superior protection than almost every other form of defensive magic, including those such as Barrier Magic and even the basic spell known as Defenser, the power of Vector Magic allows it's caster to completely redirect an opposing vector (something with direction and magnitude) away from himself, or otherwise reduce the energy from something coming in contact with the invisible barrier projected by this magic to zero, rendering it inert and completely harmless. The defensive power of Vector Magic is exceptional to say the least; practitioners of this magic are capable of redirecting anything with a vector including light, sound, heat, electricity, and even gravity, all of which provides a nearly undefeatable defense when combating wizards. As defense is the primary function of Vector Magic, exceptionally skilled users, rare as they are, are capable of introducing a filter-like system into this magic that allows those skilled users to instantly redirect anything that isn't listed within the filter; the filters actual purpose is to protect the user as this magic would naturally redirect '''everything' with a vector including oxygen and such other things as that. The defensive attributes of Vector Magic can be classified into one of two categories — Redirection ( , Ridairekushon lit. Changing the Flow)/'Reflection' (反射, Hansha) and Dispersion ( , Disupājon lit. Power Scattering) — each different category providing a different result. First off, Redirection/Reflection is as the names imply, allowing the caster of this magic to use the invisible barrier projected by this magic to both Redirect an incoming vector, whether from an attack or another source. While classified under the same thing, Redirecting and Reflection work just a small bit differently than each other; Redirection allows the caster to completely redirect an opposing attack or vector away from their body in any direction except in the direct opposite direction of the said attack or vector. Redirection can be used in an offensive manner due to its basic abilities; the caster can use the redirection to redirect an opposing magical attack towards another opponent, and with greater power then before as Vector Magic can be used to increase the velocity and power of attacks by several times its original before redirecting and reflecting them back. Reflection unlike redirection is a more directed version of the redirection ability; when an opposing attack or vector makes contact with the barrier projected by this magic the barrier instantly transfers a large quantity of magic to the attack before sending it straight back in the same direction that it first came from, but with a vastly greater amount of force and power. While these two ability may seem offensive in nature, and they can be used offensively, they are, in fact, defensive by nature. The second primary defensive application of Vector Magic is called Dispersion, which allows the caster to completely nullify the power of an opposing vector, rendering it inert and thus harmless. Dispersion is extremely effective at stopping physical attacks as it renders them not only harmless but also serves to startle the attack leaving them open to a counterattack form the magic caster. Dispersion has a secondary ability, commonly referred to as Absorption (吸収, Kyūshū), which allows the magic caster to absorb the power of an opposing vector, kinetic energy in the case of physical attacks and magical energy in the case of magic and magic enhanced attacks, casters who use this ability are able to absorb the energy into their projected barrier and store it in a buffer of sorts to use later. The defensive applications of this magic are essentially without end and are all exceptionally powerful, easily being able to stop pretty much anything that may cause harm to its user and render it completely harmless. Even the most powerful of magic spells are rendered useless when pitted against a user of Vector Magic, but the defenses are not without weakness. Vector Magic is unable to deal with an attack that has already penetrated the area that sits between the outermost shell of the projected barrier and the user should it already be there before the barrier is completely erected. Vector Magic's defensive capabilities are also shown to rely entirely upon the projected barrier of the magic, meaning that should an attack or vector not make contact with it Vector Magic will fail to activate and act accordingly with its casters commands. Vector Magic, while a primarily defensive magic can also be used offensively to astounding results; simple motions and actions can become exceedingly deadly, all while maintaining a powerful defense. The offensive usages of Vector Magic allow its caster to increase the magnitude of the vectors of objects, such as a small pebble, being capable of launching it like a cannonball. Users of Vector Magic who utilize it for offensive purposes are able to project the barrier that is used by this magic and shirk it down until it may only surround their fists; this allows even the simplest touches to cause severe and highly grievous wounds with only the lightest of feather touches. By surrounding only their fists with the barrier that is produced by this magic to work, they are able to use even the faintest of touches to cause extreme damage to objects; the fist sized barriers allow casters to make only the slightest of contact while still obtaining the maximum of results, such as being able to lightly poke an opponent in the chest and wend them flying several hundred feet backwards, and with enough force to shatter stone and metal like wet tissue paper. A weak punch with no force to it can hurl an opponent into the ground with enough force to leave a large crater in its wake. Other offensive usages of Vector Magic allow a caster to use a pseudo-form of Gravity Magic by increasing the gravitational vectors surround their opposition, or they can lower it, but this usage has a highly limited range of use and is primarily used by the caster by lowering the gravitational vectors around themselves. Vector Magic users can also very easily create varying sized earthquakes by manipulating the vectors that their feet apply to the ground, this allows even the lightest of touches to the ground cause severe shaking and disorientation, as well as users being able to make the ground violently erupt upwards and explode. Vector Magic also provides some other combat and noncombat related supplemental usages, ranging from the manipulation of gravity to the wind and sound. Vector Magic casters are able to redirect the vectors of anything around them so long as they have a direction and magnitude, this includes light, heat, sound, electricity, wind, even gravity and much more. By using Vector Magic users are able to redirect the heat of fire and heat based magic's away from themselves, even just the heat that is common in everyday life. User are able to directly influence the vectors around their bodies to increase their physical speeds to inhuman levels; they can also manipulate the surrounding air currents to provide a form of pseudo-flight, and combined with a reduction of the gravitational vectors that are exerted upon their bodies that can achieve an almost "true" form of flight, able to zip through the air at high speeds and in any direct that they wish without difficulty. While vector Magic is undoubtedly immensely powerful it isn't without its drawbacks, its primary one being that this magic consumes magic at such as swift rate that even those that use only this magic and nothing more may only be able to use it for one or two hours continuously before tiring to the point of magical exhaustion and must deactivate this magic to recoup. Even someone of a magical caliber of Ishgar's Ten Wizard Saints, all of whom hold tremendous magical power may only be able to use this magic continuously for three to four hours in a heated conflict before tiring. One of the other greatest weakness of this magic is the amount of concentration that is required to properly utilize this magic; should the user’s concentration falter and be broken or not be strong enough to begin with the magic will fail miserably. Also, as stated, this magic's defensive capabilities are not without flaws; as vector Magic directly deal with a vector that is directed at its caster, should the user be subjected to a reversed vector, such as by a magic spell that creates a simulated cannot be redirected until the barrier makes contact with the spell in question, if the defensive abilities of this magic can help at all. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic